


Hope to Dust

by Battleturbine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battleturbine/pseuds/Battleturbine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wanted to a part of the Royal Guard. I wanted to help, to protect and free our people. I'm already dead; but I'll be damned before I let a human past me.</p>
<p>(ONE-SHOT OC Narrator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I might do a full one involving this OC. For now, this remains a one-shot.

I always wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard.

I wanted to do good for monster-kind, even if it was at the expense of humans.

 

I was far too young to understand what was happening that day when both of Asgore's children died, the humans to blame.

 

I grew up with stories and reports of the Royal Guardsmen valiantly taking SOULS so that we could one day break the barrier.

I wanted to be just like them; so I practiced with a stick. I swung it around and played 'Humans and Monsters' with the kids from my village.

When I grew up, I went straight to the sign-up.

 

"Too weak." They said. "Too scrawny, not enough HP." They told me.

 

So I trained.

Day after day I participated in skirmishes until I was nearly dust.

 

I snuck into meetings, practice sessions, you name it.

One day, one of them finally acknowledged me.

 

I was milling around the corner while the guardsmen held their meeting as usual when a thick metal glove found itself on my shoulder.

I yelped, turning to face Undyne, the CAPTAIN of the guard itself. My voice didn't work for a second, fearful that I would never be let into the guard for my misbehavior.

Instead, she simply grinned. "You got heart, kid. You might still be a creepy DORK, but you got heart. Why not come over with us?"

I could only nod in speechless thanks as I was escorted over to the rest of them by Undyne.

 

That was a few years ago now. I heard rumors among the guard a human had fallen down; the last one needed to crack the barrier. Needless to say, the excitement and tension were palpable.

The disappointment when I was assigned at a post near Asgore was... massive to say the least. I probably wouldn't get a chance to see the human alive.

 

Right now, I wish I never got that chance.

 

The sound of soft laughter drew me from my nervous daydream. Due to the fact that there were no longer waves of bones or an occasional laser beam heading out of the judgment hall I assumed the worst had happened; Sans had fallen.

I knew I was already dead, but gods above damn me if I didn't try to stop them.

 

A glint of light reflected off the surface of a dusty knife, the human stepping towards me.

My last thoughts on the guard were how it was like a big family, and everyone seemed to be constantly smiling.

 

I continued their legacy of facing danger with a smile; even as my body turned to dust.


End file.
